1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to low-power and short range communications, and more specifically, to an electronic device and a method for transmitting information in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various recent electronic devices are able to communicate with other electronic devices through a variety of communication methods.
For example, some electronic devices can communicate with other electronic devices located a short distance therefrom. Short-range communication methods, by which the electronic device may communicate with other electronic devices in a short range, may include Bluetooth, ZigBee, WiFi, near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth low energy (BLE), or the like.
An electronic device may transmit/receive information to/from other electronic devices within a short range of the electronic device by using the short-range communication methods.
When the electronic device that is able to perform the short-range communication enters a network, the electronic device may discover transmission signals (e.g., beacon signals and service discovery frame signals) that are generated from a wireless access point (AP), and may maintain a short-range communication state in order to share information. However, when the electronic device does not maintain the short-range communication state in order to reduce power consumption, the electronic device cannot receive the transmission signal, and the electronic device cannot share information through the short-range communication.
Further, since a wireless access point (AP), which generates a single beacon signal, transmits only the network information managed by the wireless access point through the beacon signal, for example, it is difficult to receive other network information through the wireless access point.